


The Rules of the Game

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Slave Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Ruler, Rules, Slave Dean, Slave fic, Spanking, mute! Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is setting up te BDSM relationship he will have with dean and consider his options for a Maintenance Spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of the Game

**The Rules of the Game,  
Part 3 of In the Service of his Master**

 

Sam had brought the car to the front door, and under the cover of the night, he carried Dean to it, settling his sub in the back seat before ordering him to lay down. Dean felt a bit contrary. Being carried away from the Munch wasn’t the image he wanted tops and bottoms in the community to have; still it felt amazing to be held like this, to have a Master strong enough to do it effortlessly and courageously made such a statement. Now, alone in the car, Dean tried to wriggle and sit but the stern look given to him by a returning Sam hinted at retributions if he didn’t settle down, so he laid down on the long seat and lifted one foot on top of his other knee to look at the damages. The skin was inflamed, dark red and puffy. He could discern the edge of the implement in the raised whitish marks striking the marked fleshed vibrantly. He tried to push a finger in one of those spots but cried out immediately as it ignited the throbbing pain that had been settling previously. It freaking hurts! The tears felt again but Dean was too busy to breathe through the pain to mind them. Sam was already coming back with the rest of his clothes and shoes, neatly put in a grocery bag, he must have said their goodbyes and who knows maybe even have been roped in some more activities… Dean hoped not. This was too new, it should be all his! Like a petulant child he wasn’t in a mood to share.

 

“Why the sourpuss face, baby?” Sam was looking at him with concern from the front seat, and Dean tried to push the disturbing thoughts and attitudes away. He definitively didn’t want to turn his Master off and he was better off learning to respect him sooner rather than later.

 

Dean groaned while showing his feet and Sam took it for the hurt coming from the pain in his soles rather than for the blatant disobedience it really was. There was an advantage sometimes at not being able to vocalize and talk too much, at least he didn’t have to face up to his shortcomings! After all, as a dutiful sub, dean was well aware of the fact, he wasn’t to play the bad boy and damage the property of his Master, so he lowered his eyes quickly and fumbled with his hands instead, hoping he would not be too obvious in the scheme.

 

That, sadly caught Sam’s attention. He turned completely from the front seat his strong fingers raising the lowered head so they could look each other in the eyes. 

 

“Did you try to put your feet on the ground?’ Dean’s negative head movement was restrained by the hold but conveyed the point.

 

“Did you hurt your fingers?” Dean smiled, happy to know Sam cared, and continued to negate the question.

 

“Did you poke on your injured foot to test me?” That caught Dean off guard. Sure he poked but not to test Sam limits more to test himself and understand this new level of pain but also this rare form of spanking. So he lowered his eyes, even if he couldn’t exactly explain the why and how of his actions, that summed up things fairly well.

 

“I hope you enjoyed it babe, because I’ll be tallying things up for a punishment session next weekend. You need to realize I am serious in the relationship we are building here.” Sam dropped his hand but still smiled at Dean before adding “You don’t need to test me, I’ll be there for you, babe.” Never the promise of a punishment spanking seemed so right to Dean…

 

*** *** ***

 

The night had been restful, Dean moved his feet left and right enjoying the cozy material of the soft pillow placed underneath them by Sam. Tomorrow they would have to pick his Dad and they were supposed to drive back to San Francisco for the beginning of the week. Sam told him there was enough room in his Condo for everyone so Dean simply had to forward his mail and take his work with him, after all he could complete his college classes from anywhere as he was always taking them online. With his handicap it was easier to work at his rhythm from home than try to keep up with all the visual distractions and the echoes or vibrations often found in a public classroom. At home he wasn’t pitied or made fun of and he didn’t have to try so hard to fit in with people that neither had the patience for his handicap or a marked interest in his kinkiest sexual interests. For most of the world, BDSM was about atrocities being committed to unwilling slaves, he knew better and he didn’t want to be ashamed of it either!

 

Suddenly dean felt the large hand of his Master on his face and turned to meet him for a morning kiss he relished. The longer fingers framed his sleepy face and didn’t leave room for anything but a swift and full surrender. Their tongues dueled for a while, Sam chasing the sleep away from his boy’s features, leaving his mouth to kiss his red cheeks, his lowered lashes, and finally settling on his neck and deciding that marking dean with a hickey or two was quite acceptable. Dean was a goner, his wilting morning wood was now tenting his lounge pants, his breath shot and his smile blinding.

 

“Good morning, babe.” Sam had no problem with endearments, in the bedroom or out, not a lot of people would consider making fun of him or disagreeing so he was able to indulge and loved it. He hoped dean would let him know by his attitudes or in writing once his hand is getting(had gotten) its full range of motion again which he preferred. Until then, it was a free for all or at least for him.

 

Dean backed on the bed to make room for Sam, he wanted to feel this strong body covering his, feel its strength and meld into it. Sam understood the offer and slowly settled around his lover, minding his feet, sharing their warmth. The kissing started again followed by eager roaming hands mapping every inch of skin reachable. That definitively was what lazy Sunday mornings were for…

 

Until Dean stopped the maddening and sensual moves, his fingers pausing on the old scar at the top of Sam thighs, staying there and waiting. Sam got the hint; obviously his little sub wasn’t above topping from the bottom and wanted an answer. Not that he could really give him one. Who’d believe that he got the mean end of a werewolf claw fighting Supernatural creatures with his father on his off days?

 

“It’s old sugar, you don’t have to worry.” Sam whispered in the silent room, hoping it would be enough, discouraged suddenly by the lack of outward answer by Dean. He didn’t want to revisit those painful days, filled with feverish nightmares, feeling as weak as a new born and totally depending on his dad for the most basic of functions.

 

He sighed.

 

“I swear love, it’s been years. I got that on a camping trip with my dad, he took care of me…” Almost as if reassured no one had abused him or something, Dean smiled and kissed the frozen corner of Sam lips, taking away the strain etched on his face and licking the sweat that appeared on the knitted brows. Sam eased the tension by relaxing his muscles and burying his head in dean’s neck, breathing the sweet smell and slowly leaving the past behind, anchoring himself to the present and building a better future with the man in his arms.

 

*** *** ***

 

Of course Sam wanted to start on good footings, set rules and expectations, be clear on the rewards and the punishment… So, that afternoon, the last one before heading back to San Francisco, they worked side by side to finish Dean’s suitcase. Sam had cleaned his room, ordered food as to not dirty the kitchen anymore and leave things behind ready for their departure. They will be gone for three weeks and Sam wanted to explain how life at his condo will be, knowing his father will be recovering and Dean will be learning about his world in a foreign environment with Sam at work most of the time. 

 

He closed the suitcase and pushed it on the floor before sitting by Dean. 

 

“Love, I wrote a few things that you need to know about our daily routines at my place, tonight before bed, please read them. However, now I want to talk about another thing I want to institute in our relationship, a maintenance spanking.” 

 

Dean eyes grew wide and he grunted something Sam couldn’t understand.

 

“Do you know what those are?” 

 

And so did the ‘talk’ start… dean leaning into Sam’s at the end, feeling exhilarated and exhausted, eager to walk in this new path and yet a little bit afraid too.

 

*** *** ***

 

The ride was not as trying as Dean thought it will be. He was wearing thick socks and slippers and could rest his foot down even though he wouldn’t want to put his full weight on them yet. The gentleman Sam presented as his father was walking with a cane but still stood tall and intense on the walkway. When introduced both shook hands firmly, and ended up sharing the backseat. There was some small talk between the father and son and then mostly silence as John Winchester and Dean Smith, lulled by the smooth driving fell asleep. Sam had some music playing in the cd player and was plotting on the first full on maintenance spanking he will give Dean.

 

He was seriously considering using a ruler or two from his personal collection to make his point. His sub had been in the BDSM scene here and obviously was accustomed to fairly heavy stuff. Sam wanted to surprise him with something that can sting, but not bruise.

 

He pictures his collection: the 18” metal ruler sitting on his desk, will probably leave some welts, but it’s all in the force of application. If he was mostly flicking his wrist without any blunt force behind it, it will bounce nicely off dean’s nice ass and sting thoroughly but nothing more.

 

He also had that 20” wood ruler, in the drawer. The wood was soft but still there was no spring to it, so it would make a great implement for the meaty part of his sub ass however its impact would make quite a difference on the sit spot. The length is better to hold the implement, but it also meant he could spank both legs at once, have his baby squirm on his lap, trying to escape the burning, grunting his pain and holding for dear life. That’s definitively something Sam could use on those special occasions he wanted to keep his little submissive on his toes.

 

Of course, there was also the 16” plastic school ruler. The rebound on that thing was amazing. He had used that baby on the open palm of his hand and that thing had stung like a motherfucker. The heat had stayed for almost 15 minutes and he hadn’t tried to do anything more than feel the burn of a few slaps. That little baby would be awesome for the inner thighs. He could imagine dean lying on his back, on the rumpled bed they’d share and have him all the way to the edge, ready to be fucked with his long muscled legs hooked behind Sam’s hips and opening himself to both pleasure and pain, vulnerable and eager, afraid and yet so willing to make his Master happy. Sam couldn’t wait to try that little stinger…

 

He remembered the yardstick almost as an afterthought. He got it at the local Home Depot and had used the thing a couple of times. There was no way he’d ever use it on a blank canvas, a buttock not warmed up to specifications, but there was a hefty feel to it that made it a perfect tool to close a deal and make a statement on a well kept body that needs more of an impact once in a while.

 

Sam checked his rear view mirror and was happy to see the two people that mattered the most to him, completely decked out in the back seat. There was something quite innocent on Dean’s face when sleeping and so restful on his Dad’s face when he didn’t have to stay alert at all times for their well being. Sam felt at peace too. Under his care both will be as good as new in no time, he would finally have someone he can focus on at home, someone he can mold to meet his need but also someone he can care about and let him change the serious and rigid man he had become.

 

With a smile he went back to the daydreaming, the naked boy displayed in the slave positions he favored the most, ready to accept the claiming Sam will do through the thorough spankings he can apply and the beautiful, artistic design the flawless skin will sport at the end of the festivities. Nothing will ever be done to abuse Dean but quite a lot will be imparted to leave both of them satiated, fulfilled and cherished.

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote as part of the [2012 Spring Challenge](http://spn-spankings.livejournal.com/277927.html) at spn_spankings  
>  **Prompts:** Learn(ing) To Respect, Kiss(ing), Atrocities(y), Were Creatures, Tops and Bottoms, Bad Boy: 
> 
>  
> 
> Sam Winchester helps his dad survive a hunt and meet Dean Smith that he befriends. They become involved… _This is the direct follow-up to the two parts I wrote for Round 1 of Slave Exchange Fic found here:_  
>  _  
> [ http://slaveexchange.livejournal.com/6672.html ](http://slaveexchange.livejournal.com/6672.html)  
> _  
> _  
> I believe it’s necessary to read this story from the beginning  
> [ http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/21175.html ](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/21175.html)  
> _  
>   
> _but maybe it can read well by itself, you be the judge…_  
>   
>   
>  Author's Notes/Warnings:  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Okay, this is not my usual type of story and it probably is not most readers type of stories here. It’s about the building of a modern BDSM relationship between two consenting adults. Keep in mind that Dean is mute in here and I haven’t yet explained how that occurred, even though I know it. It’s okay if you folks won’t read this, I’m just happy I managed to use all the prompts in my card: yeah!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
